Between me an you
by Kat50
Summary: This is basically a prequel 2 Fast an the Furious...rn eventually...Dom an Letty
1. Default Chapter

Well.I hope ya'll enjoy it, and I'd love any reviews!!!  
  
1. Party!!!  
  
LETTY::: There has only ever been two times I have really cried. When my mum ran out on my dad and me, and when my dad turned to alcohol and drugs and decided he didn't want me.  
  
That was 7 years ago, I was 9 and we had just moved to a house next to Tony Toretto and his two kids. I guess since Mia, Tony's daughter, and I were about the same age, Tony took pity on me the nights that my dad had one of his shooting up parties and I was left outside to freeze.  
  
The first night, Tony and Mia both came out and said that they weren't going inside until I did, so I may as well come with them or we'd all freeze to death.  
  
I tried to act indifferent, like I didn't really care that they were being so nice, but when Mia's teeth started chattering, I couldn't stay out any longer. I hated that I had to take their charity, but I loved it too, cause from then on, they became my family.  
  
I found out that Tony and his son Dominic, loved cars as much, if not more than me. In fact, Tony was some cool ass local car racer. Sometimes, Dom, Tony, me, and Mia, would sit down all bunched up in his dodge Viper, while he told stories about his racing life. Mia wasn't really interested, she was just there cause she loved the sound of her dads voice, it often made her sleep, and Mia had some problem with sleeping, nightmares about her mum's death or something.  
  
After a year or so, I never returned to dad. He was just next-door, but he never spoke to me when I did come, and I found out that he was leasing my room out to drugo's who needed a place to shoot up.  
  
I became, a part of the Toretto family.  
  
Now here I am, sitting in the back of the 'Toretto' store, reading speed, my favourite car magazine. I just turned 16 and to update you, I'm absolutely and completely in love with Dom! He doesn't know and unfortunately for me, I think he still thinks of me as a little sister.  
  
Dom walks into the backroom and sat down next to me on the leather chair, so he could read the mag too. Damn but he smelt so good that I couldn't even read.  
  
"You don't seriously like the Lotus Elise do you Let?" he asks, his breath teasing my ear as he looks at the big blue picture of a Lotus Elise over my ear.  
  
"Nah, it's a girly car why?" I ask, too caught up in him to realise what I was looking at.  
  
"Cause baby girl, you hate blue, and you don't seem to wanna change that page!" he stated, grinning down at me. God, he HAD to know how I felt about him. He was always so cocky and self-assured around me.  
  
"Yeah well, my thoughts are somewhere else I guess." I said, flipping the page to an awesome black Mazda RX7, and thinking about the weekend. Tony was taking Mia to some modelling course thing for the weekend, and Dom had the house to himself. He planned a major party, his whole crew was gonna come. And to me, it was obvious that I wasn't wanted.  
  
"Well Let, tell me, whatcha thinkin bout?" Dom asked, grabbing the Mag and throwing it on the table, turning me to face him. My legs were folded in front of me on the chair and he moved until he was comfortable with is arm draped across the back of the lounge, and his legs, spread out in front of him.  
  
"Do you think Cass's mum would let me stay over for the whole weekend?" I asked.  
  
He frowned slightly. "She adores you Let, She's always ringing you to ask you over for dinner and shit yeah? I don't see why not. But I thought you were staying with me at the house. I'm havin a huge bash Let, and you gotta be there."  
  
I smiled slightly. I should have known that Dom wouldn't leave me out. It's not like Mia and I hadn't been to one of his parties before anyway I guess.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind...I mean, Cass and I have been meaning to get together, so..."  
  
Dom grinned and squeezed my shoulders. "Sorry Let, but you'll have to sleep over there some other time. Or you can invite Cass over to the party, I haven't met any of your sweet friends yet." he said.  
  
I grinned. "Thanks Dom, I'll call him now." I start to get up and he pulls me back down to the lounge, that damn scary frown back in place.  
  
"Him? Dammit Letty, you didn't say nothing bout a him! and you were thinkin of sleepin over with this sleeze? Hell no! Him," Dom's jaw clenched as he stared down at me. I pretended innocence cause I was having too much fun.  
  
"I don't get it, you're a 'him' and I've obviously slept over at your house!" I said, frowning now too, more to stop from laughing than out of anger.  
  
"That's different and you know it, this Cass is probably some whack job waiting to feel you up or something! How old is he?"  
  
I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Damn, but the look on Dom's face was priceless.  
  
"Cass is 7, his mum's always asking me over so I can sit for him!" I cack up laughing all over again when I see it dawn on Dom's face. Then he laughs too and tackles me.  
  
"Girl, you're askin for it!" he says.  
  
Later that day we help Tony and Mia with their things into the car.  
  
"See ya," we call out as they drive off.  
  
"Kay Let, think it's time to Party?" Dom asks, grinning.  
  
I look around, Cause it's winter, the sun has already set, even though it's only 7:30  
  
"Hell yes!" I reply.  
  
The party lasted till 1:00 in the morning. I remember dancing with Leon cause some chick had just rejected him and I felt sorry for him. Then some guy cut in, and I didn't say anything cause he was damn hot, still, I wished it was Dom. Where was he?  
  
"Wanna drink?" the guy asked and I automatically nodded, "Corona," I said. Years of Dom letting me only drink that had made it my favourite, as it was his. I had already had four that night, but since I have never gotten drunk, even after have 9 corona's and 5 shots of vodka and rum, I figured that I was pretty safe. Besides, Dom was there.  
  
I sat down on one of the lounges and watched Dom move with two hot girls into the kitchen. He bumped into the guy I'd been dancing with and frowned at him. The guy gestured to me and Dom shook his head, he looked at me and frowned even more.  
  
'what'? I gestured with a shrug.  
  
Dom pushed the two girls out of his arms and told the hot guy to stay there as he came over to me. He bobbed down in front of me and looked at my flushed face.  
  
"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, cocking his head to the left.  
  
"Shit Dom," I said, "Four"  
  
"This'll be your last," he said and started to stand up.  
  
I grabbed his hand.  
  
"You know I can handle myself, you've been with me when I've had more." I said, standing up now too.  
  
He frowned again. "Yeah, but Let. I was sober then, I could watch out for you, truth is, I'm a bit tipsy now."  
  
He started to walk away and I grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Tell the girl in pink that her skanky top is fallin down." I said.  
  
He grinned. "I would, but I like it that way," he said and walked off. He stopped by the hot guy at the door and put up one finger, probably telling him that I was only allowed one more drink. God, I felt like a little girl. Dammit, I hated it when he did that!  
  
So for the rest of the night, I basically danced with the same guy, turned out his name was Jake, he was some male model, when I found that out, I laughed and called him 'Pretty boy' I guess it was mean, but I didn't really care.  
  
Then he smiled and said, "Sure am, and you are my pretty girl aren't you?" I was so tempted to punch right then and there. Pretty girl? Hell no! Mia was the pretty girl, and proud of it! Uh uh, I was noooo barbie!  
  
The thing was, I didn't have a chance to punch him, cause the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.  
  
I decided not to stop him cause he was an alright kisser. Not at all clumsy, and he was hot. So we kissed for a bit, before I felt him being jerked off me and thrown across the room. I looked up and saw Dom standing over Jake, his hands clenched as fists.  
  
I was about to yell out at him to stop before I realised that Dom must have had good reason to wanna fight this guy, so I just sat down, I think it was the floor, but it felt so comfortable that I didn't know. Everything was swirling, and I felt like whatever it was that I was sitting on was gonna swallow me up.  
  
Then a few minutes later, Dom was crouching in front of me, his lip and knuckles a bit bloody. It was then that I realised that I wasn't sitting down, but lying. And it was the floor.  
  
"Everybody out!" Dom yelled, not taking his eyes off me for one second.  
  
He bent over and picked me up.  
  
"Dammit Dom, I'm not a baby!" I said and tried to hit his arms away before I realised that he was carrying me up the stairs already. Everything was moving so fast I thought. And I said just that when Dom laid me on the bed.  
  
"That perv put an E in your drink baby. The skank with the top? she just told me she saw. Sorry babe."  
  
He lay down next to me.  
  
"You gotta be thirsty!" he said and started to get up.  
  
"Uhuh," I replied as I watched him walk out the door. It wasn't till I saw the picture of Dom's red RX7 next to the door, that I realised I wasn't in my bed, Dom had taken me to his.  
  
I smiled and wondered why, Dom hated letting me and Mia in his room.  
  
When Dom got back I asked.  
  
"Cause Let, I have to watch you for the rest of the night. And we'll be a hell of a lot comfier in my King bed than in your single, drink this." he put the straw into my mouth, and I dutifully drank, water!  
  
When the glass was empty, I closed my eyes and rolled over. Dom turned off the light and I heard him shed some clothes, I thought probably just his top, until he climbed in bed next to me, and I felt that he'd taken his pants off too. He was only wearing his gorgeous silk boxers.  
  
"Dom? I don't wanna sleep. I wanna drive!" I say, and roll over to face him. He's curled up facing me and he opens his eyes.  
  
"I know Let, but the best thing for you right now is to rest." he said calmly.  
  
I didn't understand. I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, I wasn't at all tired. I felt like I could take on the world.  
  
Dom closes his eyes, dismissing me.  
  
I wait for what seems like an eternity, but was probably only ten minutes or so, and when I hear Dom's even breathing, I slide slowly out of the bed. I start to walk over to the window, cause I know the sound of the door opening would wake him up, when he grabs my arm and pulls me against him.  
  
I couldn't believe it, he's standing right behind me and he hadn't even made a sound!  
  
"Now Let," he says, "What are you doing?"  
  
I smile sheepishly, "I was cold, just trying to close the window is all." I say.  
  
Dom grins. "No matter," he says, pulling me back to the bed. "I'll keep you warm."  
  
Rats! I should have known he wouldn't buy it, and as long as he's cuddled up to me like this, there is no way I'll be able to leave without him knowing.  
  
I start to roll over to the other side of the bed when he grabs me around the waist and pulls me back.  
  
"Uh uh," he says.  
  
I sigh, "This isn't at all appropriate." I whisper.  
  
I feel him smile against my shoulder. "You sound like Mia Let, how many times have you fallen asleep with your head on my lap on the lounge?"  
  
I smile too, he's right, I did sound like Mia, I don't use words like 'appropriate' and I wasn't a prude, no offence to Mia or anything.  
  
I sigh again. I hate this damn pill! on a normal night, I would be siked to be here in Dom's arms, cuddled up against his chest. But I know that there is no chance of sleep, and I am soooo bored.  
  
"Spar with me then!" I say to him.  
  
"You know, I would love to right now Let, cause, truth is, I'm not tired either. But, trust me Babe, this thing will suck all your energy up and in the morning you will wake up feeling like hell. Damn, but I wish I had killed that guy! You do know he was initially planning on getting you drunk? but when I told him you were only allowed one more, and that I'd be watching him, he decided on the E. Stupid fuck did not know who he was messing with!"  
  
"He called me a 'pretty girl'!" I say as if that's the biggest sin he committed. Well, to me it sorta was. My dad used to call me that, NO ONE can call me that!  
  
"Sorry Let, guess you should have stayed at that kids place."  
  
"No, knowing that little Hellion, he probably would have done more than put and E in my drink! Sides, you have saved me from a fate worse than death!" I sigh dramatically.  
  
Dom laughs as I knew he would and squeezes me tight.  
  
"Fuck Let, you're too damn hot for your own good, you shouldn't be this developed yet!"  
  
I frown at the mixture of frustration and anger in his voice.  
  
"Yet? I am 16 Dom! Have you looked at Mia lately? Okay, so I'm a little more endowed, but we both have bodies, and you know why? because we're not too young! We're just right! and know what else? That guy has damn fine tastes if I do say so myself! No skanky girl in pink for him! No sleazy red head!" I announce.  
  
I roll over and face Dom. "I just don't know why he even thought he had to get me drunk, He was pretty hot himself, and for all he knew, I might have been willing to do the deed." I know I'm gonna pay for all that, but I couldn't help it! Dom could be so annoyingly dense sometimes! He calls me Hot as though it were an insult, Doesn't he get that I want to be hot for him?  
  
Dom frowns and his eyes go even darker than the hazel they usually are, now, they're almost black. Oops! I think I got him pissed.  
  
"Really? Well, if you're not too young, if you would have been willing to 'do the deed' with pretty boy, what bout me? huh? I've been known to turn a few heads myself, probably more than sleazy model boy! So am I hot enough for you Let? After all, you do have the E inside you already, why waste it? I'm sure it's given you good stamina, has it Let?" I don't think Dom realises that he's yelling at me. Or that he's squeezing my arms so tight I'll have bruises tomorrow.  
  
"I said for all he knows! and you know damn well that you're hot enough for any-" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say because Dom was kissing my lips with a demanding possessiveness that almost frightened me.  
  
"C'mon Let, I saw you kiss that guy, you know how to kiss, now open up," Dom demanded, he wasn't yelling now, his voice was quite and slightly husky.  
  
I couldn't help but do just that when he kissed me again, his tongue darting into my mouth. His kiss suddenly turned gentle and I was amazed at the difference. Amazed that both kisses could feel so good.  
  
"mmmm, you taste so good." Dom moaned against my lips.  
  
He was on top of me now, but all of his wait rested on his arms. I feel myself moan low in my throat, and I'm surprised by my reaction to him. I always knew that Dom would be good, but because I never knew anything this good, I had no idea that he would be soooo good!  
  
Dom's hand starts to go up my waist to the opening of my top, at my rib- cage. I feel it hesitate for a minute as Dom kisses me thoroughly, before sliding up under my top, against my skin.  
  
Dom moans again, and then, all of a sudden, he rolls over and jumps out of the bed, pulling his pants on over his boxers. "Shit!" he curses and starts to go downstairs. After a minute I hear him talking. Only then do I realise that he had answered the phone.  
  
Damn but he sure could muddle my brain!  
  
All of a sudden I'm really tired, and though I try to keep awake so I can talk to Dom, I feel my eyelids close, and I fall asleep.  
DOM::: 'You messed up big!' I keep thinking to myself as I leave Letty and go down to answer the phone.  
  
'She's gonna hate you in the morning!'  
  
"Yeah?" I ask grumpily, cause though I'm relieved that someone stopped us from getting too far, I damn well wanted to go too far!  
  
"Dom? hey son, Mia's as sick as a dog, so we won't be driving back tomorrow. We'll get there sometime Tuesday night." my dad's voice comes through.  
  
"Fuck! you sure you can't get back earlier?" For some reason, I want to tell my 'good ol dad' what happened with Let and me.  
  
I hear him sigh.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I sit on the couch. "Some guy slipped her an E, guess I was too busy to notice."  
  
"But you noticed in time to stop him from taking advantage?"  
  
"Yeah, but then trying to be the nice 'big brother' I made her sleep in my bed so I could make sure she didn't overdose, and dad? If you hadn't called I probably would have taken advantage of her!"  
  
The other side of the phone was silent for a while.  
  
"So you do like Let that way then? I wasn't sure. One minute you would be teasing her like you do Mia, the next you would be watching her silently as she slept on your lap."  
  
I sigh and sit forward on the chair. "I tried to pretend that I felt the same way about her, as I do bout Mia, guess it back fired huh?"  
  
"She is 16 Dom. That's the legal age here. And, truth be told, I don't think you would have taken advantage of her."  
  
"You don't understand dad. I was almost tempted to ignore the phone. She didn't seem to notice it."  
  
"No son, you don't understand. I'm pretty certain that our little Let would have wanted you even if she weren't hyped up. You're not the only one I've been watching. That girl adores you. The other day when you tackled her and you were only wearing your jeans, well, I'll just say she liked it. Look, I love Letty like a daughter, but that doesn't mean you have to love her as a brother. Whatever you decide, think about what Letty wants." Tony sighed again.  
  
"We'll come home Wednesday."  
  
"Thanks dad,"  
  
I hang up and sit for a while. In a few minutes I smile and walk with my usual cockiness up the stairs. So, I'm not Letty's big brother in her mind either. Watch out girl, you're mine!  
  
When I enter the room I immediately hear Letty's even breathing. I feel like laughing. So all it took for me to get her to sleep was a few stolen kisses, have to remember that.  
  
I pull off my clothes, my boxers included this time, and slip into the bed beside her. My grin widens, she smells like a mixture of me and her. Yep, she's mine. I pull her into my arms and fall asleep within seconds...that silly grin still in place. 


	2. Loving you

2  
  
LETTY::: I woke up to find myself sandwiched between Dom and the mattress, and truth be told, I didn't really mind. I was happy to just lie there until he woke up, cause I suspected that when he did wake up he'd be angry, frustrated, and guilty. He didn't want to kiss me last night, it just happened.  
  
Suddenly, Dom moved a tiny bit and I realised that he was butt-naked! Not even the silk boxers separated him from me now.  
  
Being the average teenage girl, I couldn't help but freak out. First of all, he was NAKED and on top of me!!! Secondly, he was BIG!  
  
I tried to wriggle out from under him when I heard him groan and whisper, "If you don't quit squirming, I swear Letty, I'll take you right here right now!"  
  
Needless to say, I immediately stopped wriggling.  
  
"Dom?" I asked after a second when he didn't get up.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna move?"  
  
I felt him smile. "Let, am I crushing you?" he finally asked.  
  
"Well, no, but, you're, well..."  
  
Now I could feel him shaking. It was obvious he was trying to hold in his laugh.  
  
"Oh, Jerk! Get up!" I said, enraged. Nobody, nobody, let alone Dominic Toretto, laughed at me.  
  
Dom laughed out loud this time and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look into my eyes.  
  
"Let, I was kinda hoping we could stay in bed all day." he said, grinning.  
  
I frown and push lightly against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, right! Look, sorry bout last night, but I was doped up remember!"  
  
Dom grabbed my wrists and held them in one hand against his chest, stopping me from pushing him away.  
  
He looked serious for a minute.  
  
"Is that really why you kissed me back Let? Because of the E? The truth Let!" He demanded.  
  
I frowned up at him, "that's not fair and you know it!"  
  
Dom leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead, my breath caught in my throat. He then kissed my lips, my heart stopped. Then he looked back at me.  
  
"I'll go first then?" he asked on a sigh.  
  
"Letty, baby girl, love..." he said. His voice crackled a bit, like he was forcing it out.  
  
He sighed again and grinned.  
  
"Truth is, I was angry at you last night cause I was jealous when you said that you might have been willing to get with that guy,"  
  
"I said, for all he knew-" I started to protest but he just shook his head.  
  
"I know, I was angry, and so I kissed you. I guess I was angry most at how you said you were 16 and old enough to have sex. That you might be willing to have sex. I was angry cause, all year I have been trying to act all brotherly and shit in front of you, so that I'm not tempted to, well, 'do the deed'" he grinned, teasing me for using those childish words I had used earlier.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's um.what?" I know I must look like a freak, my face is twisted into a weird frown.  
  
Then I grin.  
  
"You were tempted huh?" I ask.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you, I mean, for a 16 year old, I'm pretty filled out and-"  
  
I was again cut off by him leaning down and kissing me, this time, on the lips.  
  
When he pulls away I frown, "Look Dom, I know you can't help yourself, but do you know how many times you have interrupted me while I'm-"  
  
He kissed me again! That damn cocky bastard just grinned that, I'm-so-sure- of-myself, smile, and then he was kissing me again.  
  
"Letty, I think.I know, I love you." Dom said.  
  
I frown. I must have been have one of my very rare blonde days, cause so far, nothing he'd said made real sense.  
  
"And I love you, but that's not what the hell we were talking about Dom! Damn! Stop trying to be so bloody confusing! It doesn't fucking suit you! We were talking about why you keep interrupting me, and before that we were talking about you wanting to sleep with me-"  
  
Dom started shaking his head again and laughing, putting his left index finger over my mouth.  
  
"No Dominic Toretto, I won't have it-" I started protesting.  
  
So he kissed me again.  
  
"we already slept together Let, and you can't say it was at all innocent either." he calmly stated. God, I hadn't seen him grin this much in years, not once this morning has he lost that damn smile!  
  
"I don't understand why you're getting all prudish all of a sudden Let, why not say what it is?"  
  
"Fine! You want to fuck me!" I shouted it. So loud I was positive half of the city heard. Immediately I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was a funny moment, and my own embarrassment fuelled it even more.  
  
Dom joined in after the stunned look had left his face.  
  
"Yes Let, I want to fuck you. But more than that, I wanna make love to you. Haven't you heard a thing I've said Letty? I am in love with you. I want, more than anything, to be with you. What do you say to that?"  
  
Of course, I didn't even get a chance to reply, let alone to let what he'd just said register in my brain, cause he was kissing me all over again.  
  
God the man was insufferable. But damn was he a good kisser, I wonder if I'll ever get enough of him. Lately he seemed to be muddling my brain so I could barely think straight!  
  
When the kiss ended I had to wait a second before it all settled in.  
  
"Wow." I said, smiling like a schoolgirl, up at his face.  
  
"Wow." Dom agreed.  
  
"Dom?" I asked, suddenly shy. Shy?  
  
"Yes Let?"  
  
"Will I always feel so different when I'm with you? I mean Jesus, I'm like Mia!"  
  
He started laughing all over again.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be back to that tough-ass chick in no time!"  
  
I leaned up to kiss him and he pulled away.  
  
"I want the words first Let,"  
  
The words? God, and I thought that I was turning into a girl.  
  
"I love you," I whisper. Shit, I'm going all shy again!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dom Toretto, I love you with all my heart, and damn, I want you!" I yelled.  
  
Then, fuck it all if the morning couldn't get anymore muddled, Vince walked in the room, chugging a corona. It was like 1:00 in the afternoon and he was already, or still, pissed!  
  
"Dammit Vince! Don't you knock?" Dom yelled, pulling the covers over his lower half and, for some reason, trying to cover me up too.  
  
"I'm dressed Dom!" I whispered in his ear.  
  
He lifted the doona and looked down, and sure enough I was fully clothed.  
  
"I remember taking your clothes off Let!" he said, loud enough for Vince to hear.  
  
"In your fucking dreams probably!" I reply laughing quietly.  
  
I think he blushed at that, but I can't be sure, I mean, his tan is darker than mine, and he is Dom. So I just grinned and started to get up.  
  
"I'll leave you two to it." I say, and wink at Dom.  
  
As I walk down the stairs I hear Vince say.  
  
"Damn Dawg, I remember telling you I want a piece of her ass last week!" he laughed.  
  
I stopped for a second to hear Dom's reply.  
  
"And I remember beating the fuck outta you and telling you to leave it!" he growled.  
  
I smiled.he loved me.  
DOM::: "What the fuck are you doin here anyway fool?" I demanded. I know it sounded harsh, but just the thought that other guys wanted what was mine, especially Letty, was fucking galling!  
  
Vince scratched his arm, he looked embarrassed.  
  
"I was thinking bout askin Mia out." He stated.  
  
I frowned, I didn't need his shit right now.  
  
"You just said you wanted Letty!" I accused.  
  
"Yeah, but when you told me to lay off I did, and I decided Mia's the one for me anyway.  
  
I lay back down in the bed with a thunk and look at the roof.  
  
"It's up to her Vince. But if you hurt her, so help me god." I left the threat hanging in the air. Vince knows how it is with me, hell, he's even helped me beat the fuck outta other kids for hurting Mi before.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." He was quick to agree and so I left it at that.  
  
"So man, you and Letty huh? Damn but she's fine." Vince laughed.  
  
The stupid fuck just didn't get it did he.  
  
"Vince! Fuck it all. Get outta here before I give you another bashing. And tell Letty that the whole point of staying in bed all day is to stay in bed all day. Now fuck off."  
  
"Sure dawg, enjoy." he winked at me crudely, and I had to laugh.Vince could be fucking annoying, but he was practically a brother to me. 


	3. Sweet

3  
  
LETTY::: Vince came thundering down the stairs just as I was getting the leftover spaghetti out of the microwave.  
  
"Yo Let, the man wants ya!" he said as he headed for the door. Then he stopped, turned to me, gave me a dirty, thorough up and down look, and chuckled that disgusting laugh that seemed to follow him everywhere.  
  
"You and Dom," he said, then walked out the door. Obviously the bashing Dom had given him wasn't enough!  
  
I slammed the microwave door shut, sat down at the table, and started to eat.  
  
Exactly 3 minutes later (I was watching the clock as I ate) Dom came running down the stairs, wearing only a pair of jeans that weren't done up, and an angry frown. Damn, but if I were a lesser chick, I would have fainted or some shit. Dom sure could through a lot of menace into his frowns sometimes.  
  
He stopped at the opposite side of the table and sat down. I could almost see his muscles force themselves to relax as he stared quietly at me.  
  
"What?" I said, my mouth full of food, my eyes wide with feigned innocence. I figured it was the easiest way to get him riled, and I loved to see him mad! His jaw clenched, his nostrils flared slightly, and his muscles flexed. Not to mention the fact that his dark hazel eyes flared with a few normally un-noticeable golden flecks!  
  
He forced a fake smile.  
  
"I'm hungry Let," he said. He deliberately let his eyes travel over me, hell, he even stared at parts of me that were covered by the table. His intention was to make me feel like he was undressing me with his eyes, and fuck me if that's what happened! I could feel myself going hot all over. He was doing it again! I wasn't in control!  
  
In retaliation, I deliberately misunderstood him. I pushed the plate of spaghetti across to him, the fork settled nicely on top.  
  
"You want?" I asked.  
  
I should have known that he would pay me back for that, and he did.  
  
"Hell yes!" he said, stepping up. He walked over to me. He was slow, but I couldn't force myself to move, I was glued to the chair.  
  
He didn't stop until his legs were touching my knees. He reached out a hand, and smoothed a lock of my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Why didn't you come Letty?" he whispered.  
  
I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. "Shit Dom, I'm not your slave!" I said.  
  
He shook his head. "You wanted to come, why didn't you?" he asked again.  
  
I had never been able to lie to Dom, so I just turned my face away.  
  
"Letty," he warned, his hand pushing my chin up to face him.  
  
"I dunno, I guess I was a bit, I mean like a tiny, tiny bit.scared. Dammit! I'm not myself at the moment aight?"  
  
His eyes are filled with tenderness, but his face has gone hard. "You afraid of me Let?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no! Dom, I trust you, God! It's just that, even before, when I knew that I wanted you, I never felt so.overwhelmed. Now I do, and, I just wanted some time, to get used to it I guess."  
  
In one swift movement of Dom's arms, I wasn't sitting on the chair, but standing in front of him as he sat on the chair. Then with another slight flick of his wrists, he pulled me down on top of him, so I was sitting comfortably on his lap.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to wait for me to make it all better." He said smiling.  
  
He looked up at the clock. "How long did I take?" he asked.  
  
"3 minutes to the second," I blurted out.  
  
How did he do that?  
  
"You could have just come up to bed and told me. Look Let, it's sposed to be this way, don't worry." He kissed me lightly on the cheek. Was this the guy that everyone called heartless? Was this the same Dom that lived his life a quarter of a mile at a time?  
  
I smile, this is my very own Dom!  
  
"Do you feel it too?" I ask.  
  
He frowns immediately, "Hell no! I mean, girl's are sposed to feel shy and unsure there first time, not guys!" He looked so disgruntled I almost shook with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Well Dom, my girlie girlie phaze is over, and since we won't start our whole 'staying in bed all day' thing until we get upstairs, I don't think it should end till bout this time tomorrow, what d'you say?" I grin, jump off his lap and run for the stairs.  
  
"Race you!" I call.  
  
I stop at the bottom of the stairs, and look over at him, the challenge still in my eyes. He walks slowly over and shakes his head.  
  
"No hard feelings when I win?" he asked arrogantly.  
  
"The only hard feelings will come from you!" I say and look down at his crotch.  
  
"Damn straight!" he said, and we ran!  
DOM::: I was almost tempted to let her win, I always did love the sight of her little backside while she ran. But I wouldn't be a racer if 'almost' ruled my life. Needless to say, I won. Okay, so it was only by a coupla inches, still, I won! And Letty was my prize.  
  
As soon as we reached my room I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, thoroughly, and hungrily.  
  
"Letty?" I ask.  
  
I don't know what the fuck I'm asking, but her answer was an equally passionate kiss. She jumped into my arms, her legs wrapping around my back, and opened her mouth, welcoming my tongue.  
  
Somehow I turned us toward the bed, and the next thing I knew, we were lying down. I let my hands travel up her sides, and groan impatiently as my hands are met with material. I lean up and pull her top over her head. My eyes almost bulge out of my head.  
  
My gorgeous, 'innocent' Letty isn't wearing a bra!  
  
I lick my lips, they taste of her. I lean back down and place a small, nibbling kiss on each of her full breasts.  
  
I look up at her, her eyes are glazed with passion. Letty. 


	4. Challenge

4  
  
LETTY::: We fucked until we were both too tired to do anything other than sleep. I just couldn't get enough of him. I have been thinking for a long time about what word best describes him, and 'male' is the only thing that I think suits Dom perfectly. He is male perfection. Everything he does is filled with it, the way he speaks, the way he moves, the way he thinks, and even more so, the way he looks. If anyone ever accused Dom of not being male, then there must not be such thing as male, he really is the perfect example of the word.  
  
I roll over to face him, and kiss his lips, they are still salty with sweat. He opens his eyes, awake now, and smiles. "Again?" he asked. I feel like laughing. Truth is, I'm still too tired to go again, but if he wanted to, I would, because I really don't think there is any way that I wouldn't love it.  
  
"I think I'm addicted." I answer.  
  
He rolls over onto his back, pulling me with him. "Good." He said, "I'd hate to be the only one."  
  
I laugh a bit. "We keep this up, and I just might be fit by the time Mia and Tony get back." I say.  
  
He kisses the top of my head. "I dunno, if we're not at it, or sleeping, you seem to wanna eat." He laughs.  
  
"Hey, you were panting, I was just giving you an excuse to have a rest. Not everyone can have as much stamina as me!" I tease back.  
  
"Oh yeah? You think I couldn't go again?" he asks, rolling over on top of me and pushing his erection into my belly.  
  
I grin back, and trace my finger across his jaw. "I know you could, the question is, would it kill us?" I ask and laugh.  
  
"We can find out?" Dom asked, his grin was slightly challenging. I seriously doubted that we would be able to survive yet another mind blowing fuck so I shook my head. Would I ever win against Dom?  
  
"I'm not tired though," I say, sitting up in the bed.  
  
Dom just rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He turned and looked at the childish car clock that hung on his wall. "Well, we have stayed in bed all day, it's 8:00, I think we've taken a little longer, wanna go out?" He reached his hand up and lightly stroked my back.  
  
"Dom, I want you to take me to a race." I say, getting out of the bed and getting dressed in the mini leather skirt and tight green t-shirt I had worn at the party.  
  
I turn and look down at him. "C'mon." I say.  
  
He grins, "Let, you can't just say you want something and then expect to get it." He says, standing up and getting dressed himself.  
  
"Yes I can. I'll c'ya downstairs. I'm gonna call Leon and ask him where the next race is and when, kay?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Letty, you can't race!" he called out after me.  
  
"You did!" I called back. If Dom and I are going to be partners in bed, then we sure as hell will be partners in our cars!  
  
"Your lucky Letty girl." Leon's voice came back after I asked him about the next race.  
  
"It's tonight, in bout an hour, Dom'll know where, tell him I'll get the team together. Wow, Letty, your gonna love it!" Leon hung up before I could say 'bye' and Dom walked into the room.  
  
"Guess you'll wanna race mine?" Dom asked. He looked a bit wary, Dom hated other people driving his precious RX7.  
  
"Hell no, I'm gonna drive the 240SX."  
  
Dom's frown turns into a major grin, "The one you been workin' on? Letty, c'mon, ask nicely and I'll let you drive my baby." He said. God he was so cocky some times.  
  
"You said my car was sweet!" I say.  
  
"Yeah, but Letty, what's it got? Nothing."  
  
Now it's my turn to grin, my turn to be cocky.  
  
"So you don't know everything that goes on in the garage. Tony bought me a double shot of NOS and helped me connect it to the intake, and obviously the best intercooler to match. Not that I'll need 'em."  
  
Dom actually looks proud, "Yeah? Well whatcha gonna bet with?" he asks  
  
"My pink slips."  
  
"Letty,"  
  
"Dom, if I can't race with her and win, I don't deserve her."  
  
DOM::: Fuck Letty has balls! She stands up to me in a way not even Mia would. And she's so damn sure of herself. But then, a racer has to be confidant. No racer goes into a race unless they know that they are going to win. Problem is, only one of those racers ever wins.  
  
As soon as Letty gets out of the silver 240SX and the crowd of people surround her, I know that she belongs here. I know that she has to win this race.  
  
After introductions are made, the racers come up to Dom, "You racing tonight?" Edwin asks.  
  
"Nah, Letty's going for me." I say. I try to make it sound like I'm not worried, Letty would hate it if anyone thought that I thought she wouldn't win.  
  
"I've been waiting to race her since last year when I saw her doing track runs with Tony, she's got a heavy foot. But she'll do fine, she learnt from the best." Edwin slapped Dom on the back. It was his way of saying that he understood that Dom had doubts, but that he thought she'd do fine.  
  
"Too bad you ain't racing tonight ese," Hector said to Edwin, coming up behind us.  
  
"Yeah yeah, too bad my homey, at least with me Letty woulda had a challenge." Edwin laughs and Hector rolls his eyes.  
  
He points to a short blonde chick standing by a Nissan Skyline, "Your girls not the only one racing tonight, she asked me to put in her $10 000 ese, and heres mine, it's just the three of us tonight.  
  
As Hector walks off, Letty comes up to me.  
  
"Smoke em'" I say and pull her into my arms for a kiss. 


	5. Race

Sorry these two chapters (5 and 6) are kinda short, that's why I posted them at the same time.hope u like .  
5  
  
LETTY::: As soon as I get in the car I felt it.the adrenaline. I hadn't ever seriously raced a car, and I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. In those few seconds before my very first race, I was hooked. I knew from here on there would be no escaping the racer's edge. I hadn't even started yet, but I knew it was a part of me.  
  
I waited for what seemed like hours, for the signal to begin, I hear the others rev their cars, I just smile. I double-check my NOS, everything is set to go. Then, the signal comes down, and we speed off.  
  
I start about an inch in the lead, Hector and the other girl in a tie just behind me. I wait.  
  
Hector boosts, gaining a car space or so in front, I wait.  
  
The girl boost landing just beside Hector.then I boost.  
  
I come beside Hector and the girl and we all boost again at the same time. The other girl swerves, almost crashing into me, she has lost control of her car, she's out.  
  
I slowly start to gain on Hector, then, when I am about a car space and a half in front of him, we cross the finish line.I win!  
  
As soon as my car comes to a halt I jump out. "Yeah! That's the shit!" I scream as I jump into Dom's arms. He twirls me around. "You did it baby." He grins and kisses me. Everyone starts to surround us, cheering me, and I brake off the kiss, and slide down from Dom's arms. I stand with my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. I still have so much adrenaline left, I know Dom and I are going to use it later on tonight.Just the thought makes me want to leave right now.  
  
Hector comes up and shakes my hand, bringing me into a hug, well as much of a hug as Dom would allow.  
  
"You did good ese, maybe I shouldn't have let you race hey? Ah well, what could a man do to stop you?" He smiled and walked away.  
  
The girl wasn't nearly as good a loser.  
  
"You bitch!" she said, standing in front of me.  
  
"D'you know how much I needed that money?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes. "Well you shouldn't have bet on something you couldn't have won! And watch your mouth or you'll loose more than a bet!" I reply, stepping out of Dom's arms. The girl's strange blue green eyes flashed  
  
"You skank!" she yelled, and then she slapped me. The stupid slut hit me right across my left cheek! Naturally I hit back, and not in the scraggy girly way she had, I decked her. The perfect right hook, hitting her across the jaw, dropping her to the ground.  
  
"Truth is, if I hadn't won, Hector would have.you never had a chance!" I say, looking down at her, she held her jaw in her hands and her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Then I walked away, heading for my car.  
  
"Looks like Letty'll soon be the Queen of the streets dawg." I heard Vince say to Dom as everyone cheered me again.  
  
I hope to god that's true, cause if I'm gonna keep Dom, I'll have to be. A King, always needs his Queen!  
DOM::: The way Letty handled that chick made me realise that even though I had been living with her for the past 6 years or so, didn't mean that I really knew her. As soon as the girl had called Letty a bitch I felt her tense in my arms, but I also saw her face remain cool, collected. She controlled herself long enough to give a warning, then when the girl had called her a skank and slapped her she had acted almost as if it hadn't hurt, she had just stepped forward, retaliated, and then walked away, leaving the girl embarrassed. Letty had basically done what I would have done.  
  
I smiled with pride at Vince's comment. From what I could hear of the crowd cheering Letty, everyone did already love her, hell, I couldn't blame them.  
  
I turn around and head for my car as I see Letty hop in hers, she nods to someone who had just said something to her, probably a praise, and then she shut the door and drove off.  
  
I follow her home, it's obvious that she needs to burn all that extra energy, I needed to my first time, and every time after that. Shit this was going to be fun, she was just full of surprises.  
  
Of course, it wasn't that easy, as soon as I pulled into the garage I heard the music, someone had decided to throw a party in Letty's honor, probably Leon, damn! 


	6. Beatin

6  
  
LETTY:::I was under my silver 240SX fixing the piston rings I had almost fried, thinking about the victory party Leon had held for me. Dom and I had danced, kissed, joked around, and after about and hour, we'd gone upstairs and fucked. Regardless of all our guests.  
  
Now, my loud Ja Rule RnB rap was on full ball as I sang to the words of 'furious' and so I didn't hear anything as someone entered the garage. Then suddenly I was roughly pulled out from under the car and shoved up against the hood by a filthy looking guy with familiar blue green eyes.  
  
"You humiliated my cousin!" he yelled, then he pushed me to the ground. I looked up, and saw her, the skank with the attitude. She did not know who she was messing with! I glare at her.  
  
"Apologise!" The filthy guy who had shoved me demanded.  
  
Instead I spat at her, I was still on all fours on the ground, but the spit still got her on the neck.  
  
"Fuck you!" I said, then I twisted around and tripped the cousin with my legs. As soon as his head dropped to the ground next to me, I kicked my legs across right into his throat. He doubled over coughing.  
  
Then I went to jump up as my face was again shoved into the ground. I was then roughly pulled up by two equally dirty guys. These were smarter, one held my arms, the other held my legs. Not smart enough though. While I struggled to get them to release me, I bit the guy holding my arms, it was disgusting but did the trick. He loosened his hold and I elbowed the other guy in the gut, then I swivelled around as he let me go, and slammed my fist into his face, he went down like a sack of potatoes. "C'mon! I brought all of you to work together!" I heard the girl call out, I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was keeping well away from us, what a freakin loser!  
  
Suddenly, as I was about to yet again punch one of the guys, someone was grabbing the back of my neck, forcing me back down to the ground, it was the first guy. The two other guys grabbed my arms and legs again, this time, one holding my left arm and left leg, the other holding my right arm and right leg. Both were standing as far away from me as they could as I was pulled back up to a standing position.  
  
"That hurt!" The first guy said, his voice coming out as a croak. I just grinned.  
  
Then, he punched me, right in the gut. I felt the air rush out of me in a whirl and I felt tears sting my eyes as I forced myself to breathe. I slumped so that they couldn't see my eyes well up. Once I had blinked away the tears, I stood tall again, and spat the first guy in the face.  
  
"That didn't!" I lied.  
  
He slapped me, right where the loser had the night before. Damn but it hurt. Again, I forced myself to smile.  
  
The guy to the left of me twisted my arm painfully behind me until I thought it would brake, and still I didn't cry out. I was proud of myself, so far I hadn't really let them know how much all this hurt. But I didn't fool myself into thinking that it would last.  
  
The loser chick walked up to me and slapped me again, on the same cheek. Didn't they ever do anything fair?  
  
I forced out a croaky laugh. "Your not even good at that!" I said.  
  
The girl squealed in indignation. To tell the truth, she sounded like a pig crying out before it's slaughtered. I told her so.  
  
"Punch her Kent!" She yelled.  
  
And the first guy punched me, his fist connecting with my jaw.  
  
I did groan a bit this time, but quickly covered it with, "Almost missed."  
  
After awhile I forgot who hit me where and what I said or did in retaliation to that. All I remember is thinking, 'If I can't hit back I have to have some other type or retaliation for now,' hence, the lame insults egging them on.  
  
Then I remember being let go and hearing, "She's too weak to fight back now," I'm not sure who said it, but it was a big mistake. I grabbed a crow bar and slammed it upside one of the guys heads. Watching as he fell to the ground, blood seeping from his forehead. Then they swore, grabbed him, and ran off. I just slid to the ground unconscious. For the first time in my life, I fainted.  
  
DOM::: "Let, hey babe, I was thinkin-" I start to say as I walk into the garage. I bob down to look under the car, "We should." I trail off as I don't see Letty. Instead, there are only a few drops of blood where she should have been.  
  
I quickly jump up. "Letty!" I yell.  
  
I bolt around behind the car, near the counter and see her doubled over by the office chair.  
  
I drop down beside her and take her into my arms. "Letty?" I whisper. "Oh, babe, shit!" I say. I carefully lift her in my arms, I feel helpless. If only she'd open her eyes, or groan or something. She's so bloody.  
  
Then, thankfully my prayers were answered. She both opened her eyes and groaned. "Dom, it was." she started to say, and then fainted again.  
  
I squeeze her to my chest and lightly kiss the top of her head. "It's gonna be fine." I whisper.  
  
I yank open the passenger door of my RX7 and place her gently in. Then I go over to my side, jump in, buckle up, and pull her over onto my lap. There is no way I can be away from her right now! 


	7. Fight

7  
  
LETTY::: When I woke up it was pitch Black outside and inside. I had a splitting headache and my throat felt parched, but other than that I felt fine. You would have thought that my gut and legs and pretty much everything else would be sore right now but they almost felt normal.  
  
I crawl out of the bed and as soon as I stand up the room swirls and little flecks of colour dot in front of my eyes.  
  
"Ugh," I groan and grab a hold of the door. Damn those fuckers!  
  
When the dizziness receded I open the door and walk slowly down the stairs.  
  
I see Dom, Tony, Mia, Leon, all sitting round the table. I walk forward into the room a bit more and see that Jesse is lying down on the couch and Vince is washing his hands at the sink.  
  
"Can I have a damn drink?" I ask as a way of letting them know I'm there.  
  
Vince grins, dries his hands and grabs a glass which he fills with water and hands to me as Dom bolts out of his chair and hugs me, pulling me down on his seat. I blush a bit cause Tony and Mia are smiling at us.  
  
"They know," Dom whispered.  
  
"When did you two get back?" I ask.  
  
"Wednesday," Tony answers as Mia blurts out, "Two days ago."  
  
"What? Nah uh," I say.  
  
"You were hurt pretty bad Let," Dom said.  
  
"Jesus, no wonder I'm starved!" I say and grab the bowl of chips on the table.  
  
"It explains a lot." I say, thinking of how much I feel better. "So what? I've been asleep bout 3 days then?" I ask, my mouth full of food.  
  
Tony's eyes well up a bit. "We were gonna take you to the hospital in the morning. Thought you might be in a coma or something." He said.  
  
I smiled a bit, trying to reassure them. "I'm fine, you know how I love being the drama queen." It was actually the other way around. Even when I broke my arm when I was 12 I didn't tell Tony until I punched Mia in the arm when she bumped it cause it hurt.  
  
Dom squeezed me tight.  
  
"Who?" he asked, and I sighed.  
  
"That skanky bitch that I raced and her cousins. At least I think one of them was the cousin, name was Kent!" I say leaning back in Doms arms.  
  
'The cousin is basically the one who did most of it. But it was cause of that skank They're all losers, two of em had to hold me down." I go on.  
  
I bags the girl!" Mia said. I frown, I know Mia can definitely handle herself. I mean, I taught her a few things myself, but getting into fights wasn't like Mia.  
  
Tony nodded and Dom said. "Bring it." I felt like shouting. "What about me? What if I wanted the girl?  
  
Leon piped up then. "One of the cousins for each of us?" he asked. I felt Dom shake his head. "Nah, they're for me. Nut you and Vince get whoever tries to butt in, and, I'm leavin it to you two to make sure their cars aren't driveable.  
  
"What about me?" I demanded as Dom lifted me off his lap and grabbed his jacket as they all walked for the door. Dom ignored me and turned to Tony and Jesse. "Keep her safe." He said quietly, and then they left.  
  
"Jesus Tony, what bout the cops?" I ask heading for the door.  
  
Tony grabbed my arms to stop me, and whirled me around to face him. "It's midnight, they won't be around. Letty, they have to do this, especially Dom. He didn't eat or drink a thing the whole three days you were out cold. We only just got him out of your room. He thought he'd lost you. He needs this." Tony said.  
  
DOM::: When I saw Letty, all bloody and unconscious, I felt like my arm had been chopped off, my heart ripped out. It physically hurt to think of her gone, in pain. The three nights she slept, I kept thinking of what I would do to the people that hurt her. There was a moment when I thought that she was going to die. In that moment, I thought that I might just kill everyone in a 200-mile radius just in case it was them that hurt her. People needed to know that to hurt her, hurt me. They already knew that to hurt me meant to hurt them. Cause I always got payback!  
  
As soon as our cars stopped outside the Karletti's house (the family who had beaten Let) The house lights turned on. One at a time, until only the lounge room was left. Then it flicked on and the chick from the races stepped out, wearing satin pajamas.  
  
Mia was standing at the side of the door, but the bitch didn't notice, and so Mia cleared her throat. As soon as the girl turned to look at her, Mia's fist connected with her cheek.  
  
"Kent, Mitch, Jason!" The girl screamed and three ugly looking guys stepped out.  
  
Mia neatly tripped the girl with her right foot, sending her sprawling into the three guys.  
  
They all stood in a group now, at the front door. Whereas my team were spread out. Leon was on the far left, Mia stepped back away from the house, joining the half circle, coming up in between Leon and me, who was in the middle of the yard, savagely eyeing off the three guys, Vince stood back a bit more to my right. He looked about ready to pounce if anyone tried to get away.  
  
"Kent?" I asked quietly looking at all three guys. One was pushed forward. "What of it?" he asked. Immediately I started laying into him and the other three rushed forward, followed by two others from inside the house. Leon and Vince intercepted the two from the house Leon laughed and said. "Hey, wait your turn, three to one's fair but four to one's just pathetic!" He then punched the guy and shoved his face into the dirt, watching me. Vince held the other guy in a similar position, also watching me. "Do you really wanna get that beat up?" he asked the guy as he saw me knock the first guy unconscious and throw a high kick to another guy's chest, sending him sprawling into the house.  
  
I then turned to the third guy and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back, bringing the guy to his knees. His nose was broken, and I felt a feral twist of pleasure knowing that I had done it.  
  
"Letty woke up coupla hours ago, so I'm in a pretty good mood." I lied, wanting to rip all of their heads off. Knowing I could.  
  
"So I'll let you all go. But I swear, that if I ever see any one of you again." I threw a pointed look at the chick. "I will hunt all the others, including you, down, and kill them." I shoved the guy kneeling, forward and nodded for Leon and Vince to release theirs. They did, and once again, they all stood scrunched up together.  
  
"Just so you know, I rarely leave America, but I travel extensively over the U.S and if I get into a bad mood, I just might travel anyway. What I'm saying is, you can get more cousins, more friends. But that won't stop us. One of us will always be left. And as long as one of us is left. None of you have a life anywhere nears us. The only way for you to have a chance to survive, is to run, and that may not even work" With that the team and I got back in our cars, and drove off. 


	8. Ready

8  
  
LETTY::: I admit it, I was a bit worried about Dom and the team, but I knew I shouldn't be, they damn well could handle themselves! So, with that thought sitting determinedly in my head, I went back to work on my baby, my Supra.  
  
By the time Dom and the others got back about an hour later, my car was finely tuned, cleaned and waxed.I was not so good looking! Grease was smeared on my clothes and from the sticky feeling on my cheek, I'd say on my face too. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and I still had a huge bruise on my left cheek, not to mention my ribs, arms, legs and neck!  
  
Still, I felt good. I quickly gave Leon, Vince, Mia and then Dom a once over with my eyes to make sure they weren't hurt, and other than the odd occasional scratch they looked fine.  
  
"Tony's sleepin, so's Jesse." I said, grabbing a case of corona's out of the fridge, and throwing one to each of them.  
  
Leon grunted, "So much for them stayin here and watchin out for you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "More like makin sure I didn't come and whip some fugly ass myself!" I said.  
  
Dom grabbed me and pulled me onto the couch and for the rest of the night, well, morning, we watched cheesy old films. Everyone was still hyped from the fight and couldn't sleep, and I had slept so long that I couldn't again right now even if I tried.  
  
When it rounded on to about 7:00 Dom took me upstairs and made sweet love to me. Not the usual passionate whirlwind sex, but slow, lazy, gentle pleasure that seeped down to my very core. I guess he was worried he'd hurt me, not that I minded!  
  
I think then that I fell asleep, listening to Dom's heartbeat as I was lying atop him. Around about 9:00 Vince knocked on our room, yes that's right, Dom had officially made it my room too, moved all my stuff in when I was unconscious, and said that it was staying right where it was! That I belonged with him. That I belonged to him.  
  
Vince announced that Tony had just gotten a mysterious call, and wanted us all down to the lounge room as soon as possible. I felt dread ease into my heart, hoping that that call had nothing to do with the fight.  
  
DOM::: I hadn't slept at all, after making love to Letty, and hearing her even breathing soon after, I lay, looking at the ceiling, thinking. I had almost completely lost control during the fight. I still couldn't get over the fact that I could have lost Letty. She had become so precious to me during the last week that I don't think I could really ever live without her. It excited and scared me.  
  
I walked slowly down the stairs, with Letty trailing behind me. The whole time that we dressed and now while we walked into the lounge room, I hadn't been able to let go of her, and so her hand was lying lightly in mine. 


	9. Palmdale almost

9.  
  
~*~ Sorry this one isn't all that detailed, but I just had to get some ground before I write the next chap.please read n review ;)  
  
9  
  
LETTY::: Once we got into the lounge room, Dom sat down on a big lounge chair, and pulled me down on top of him. It's funny, Tony was the one that had called us all down here, and yet he was the only one that wasn't here.  
  
I laugh at that thought and Dom gives me a queer look. "What?" he asks curious.  
  
I just roll my eyes and shake my head, calling out. "Yo Tony, you're sposed to be in here fool!"  
  
Everyone including Dom laugh and Tony walks calmly into the room, a big grin spreading from ear to ear.  
  
"What, you had a call from some hot chick and it was for you not me?" Dom asks with a laugh and we all join in again.  
  
Tony shakes his head. "I wouldn't call Roger Calleghan from Palmdale a hot chick." He said, sitting on a little wooden chair facing all of us.  
  
We all sit up in our seats. "Roger Callaghan, THE racing co-ordinator?" Jesse asks in dis-belief, his big eyes almost popping out of his head.  
  
Tony grins even wider and nods.  
  
"Damn dawg, you in on a legal race?" Vince asks.  
  
Tony shrugs a bit. "I guess. Last season I did make it into the finals." He said.  
  
We all jump up and run to Tony at the same time, pulling him into a huge group hug, all of us yapping in his ear.  
  
"Win this an you'll be in the championships old man." Dom laughed.  
  
"We gotta get to work on your car." Leon said.  
  
"When?" Mia asked.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" I just said, and Vince just laughed as Jesse kept shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
As we all pullback Jesse asks "We gonna have to wear those gay-ass uniforms?" and we all laugh as I ruffle his hair, expecting Tony to say no.  
  
"Of course." He said, his face a mask of seriousness.  
  
"Woe woe woe, we're only the mechanics, we won't be changing tires an shit for your pitt stops, c'mon man, the less uniforms the cheaper." Leon says and we all laugh again, even Jesse as we realise that Tony was just teasing.  
  
DOM::: I know it's sposed to be the other way around, but I was so proud of my dad just then. No-one deserved this as much as he did. All his life he had been known as the no good Italian street racer who wasn't even given a chance for respect. Now, he could win respect!  
  
To tell the truth, I'm not even sure who was more excited, my dad, or the team. But for the next week we practically forgot the rest of the world. All day, everyday, we were either working on the car, working with Tony on practices, finding and hiring capable pitts-men whom we could trust, or going out and buying new parts for the car. And every night when Letty and I went to bed I made love to her. It didn't matter how tired and exhausted we were, each night as we lay in bed next to each other, we couldn't seem to keep our hands to ourselves. Night-time became something that I looked forward to each day.  
  
Right now, it was mid-afternoon, and we have just finished, and so we are sitting down eating lunch and shit.  
  
"I'm, gonna go get some air," I said standing from my chair and heading out into the alley past the garage."  
  
I heard Letty join a few minutes later, and as soon as she came into sight, I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, attacking her lips. She didn't shove them away but brought them closer, hugging me to her. 


	10. Gone

~*~ hehehe well, thanx for all your replies ;) umm, yes, we've all known that this has been coming.Palmdale ( ummm, as for some of the uh.suggestions, just know that I have DEFINITELY been thinking about it (  
  
10.  
  
LETTY::: Tony walked confidently over to his car, stopping just at the door to look up and wink at us. We were all crowded into the luxury booth and I laughed at his cockiness.yup, Dom definitely took after his dad!  
  
I looked up and spotted Dom glaring challengingly at another occupant of the booth.it was Kenny Linder's son. Kenny Linder was Tony's only real challenge, everyone else, he could beat hands down!  
  
"Let, want a drink?" Mia tapped my arm, bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked down at the thick red drink she was holding.  
  
I feel my nose wrinkle slightly in a grimace. "What the fuck is that?" I ask her.  
  
She smiled and took a gulp. "Tomato juice.I dunno, apparently it's good for the pores!" I can see how hard it is for her to get that one swallow down so I shake my head. I don't care if it's healthy for me, Disgusting tasting food and I do NOT mix.  
  
"Letty, it's about to start!" Dom comes up beside me and we stand up, peering out our huge window as all 20 cars speed off.  
  
"Ouch!" I grimace as I see that Tony is back in 10th place.  
  
"He never was good at starting!" Vince commented, never taking his eyes off Tony's car.  
  
"He'll make it up in the next lap." Dom predicted. We all stared at Tony's car as he gained on one car after another..we were willing him to do his best..to win!  
  
Into the 3rd lap I could see Dom clenching and unclenching his hands as Tony took 1st place, and I didn't dare look at my own hands, knowing I was squeezing them tightly.  
  
I felt a slow grin spread across my face as I watched Tony winning.he was driving so fast, with so much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. He barely kept her on the track.that's when it happened.  
  
Linder, who was coming 2nd took the curve short and clipped Tony's bumper, putting him into the wall at 120mph.  
  
My eyes rounded as the car caught flame and I heard a gut-wrenching scream as Dom pounded against the glass window in disbelief.  
  
DOM::: As soon as the tanks blew, I heard a scream and I could have sworn it was dad.  
  
I pounded on the glass, trying to get out and help him.he was dying, he was screaming.he needed me!  
  
I looked over to Mia as tears streamed down her face and the to Letty who was just staring wide-eyed at me in confusion.  
  
"Dom!!!Dom!!!" She said my name over and over as I heard my father scream.  
  
My throat burned as he screamed, it was almost like I was screaming.that's when I saw that everyone in the booth were staring at me shocked, like I had gone mad.couldn't they see my father needed help?  
  
Leon and Vince came behind me, hugging me and trying to settle me down.I told them dad needed me.he had been screaming.but they said it was me.I had been the one screaming!!! They said dad was already dead!!  
  
He was dead. 


End file.
